Blind Leading On the Stupid
by Eternal Procrastinator
Summary: Toph Bei Fong decides enough is enough and takes things into her own hands.


Toph Bei Fong decides enough is enough and takes things into her own hands.

When Sokka hears of her plans, he immediately objects vehemently and declines, wanting no part in the fiasco whatsoever. Suki, however, doesn't share the same sentiments as her fiancée. She hops on board from the moment Toph utters the words "Katara" and "Zuko".

Ty Lee hears about the plan through word of mouth and immediately offers up her services and Toph accepts without hesitation. Iroh also hears from word of mouth—whether from Suki or Sokka it is debatable—and commends Toph on taking initiative, but decides to just sit back and watch everything unfold.

She is averse to telling Aang. Not because she's scared. Toph Bei Fong is not scared of anything, except the possibility of not being able to see with her feet. No. She doesn't tell him just in case Aang does something to disrupt the very delicate strings of the plan. Even if he's technically not dating Katara anymore.

So at the end of the day, Toph has Suki and Ty Lee on board, and that is all she really needs, if she's being honest. Well, really just Suki, but Ty Lee's help is much appreciated.

-.-

First things first. Toph needs the two stubborn boar-mules to at least admit to themselves their very obvious feelings. If not for the good of the plan, then for everyone's peace of mind.

-.-

She corners Zuko as he's coming out of a council meeting.

"You and I need to have a good, long talk, Sparky."

Zuko shifts his eyes uncomfortably between Toph and his impatient council members. Toph rolls her sightless eyes, and before Zuko can even register what's happening, she grabs him by the sleeve of his tunic and drags him into the nearest room.

"Alright," she starts, crossing her arms haughtily under her chest as the heavy doors slam shut behind her, "what's going on between you and Sweetness?"

His heart rate spikes, beating rapidly as he splutters incoherently for a moment. He manages to compose himself, but his heart rate is still beating wildly. "There is nothing going on between me and Katara."

"Uh-huh," Toph intones. "So tell me Sparky, why is it that every time Sweetness is mentioned, or around, or anything really, your heart starts pounding away like a cheetah-rabbit in heat?"

Zuko rubs at his forehead wearily. "Katara and I are merely friends."

"Friends," she parrots, disbelief evident in her tone. "And I'm not blind."

Zuko runs his hands down his face, sighing tiredly. "Toph, for the last time, Katara and I are just friends."

Toph won't take any of that, and when Zuko moves to leave, she shifts her foot ever so slightly, creating an earthen barricade in front of the door. "You are not leaving this room until you admit that there is something going on between you and Sweetness."

"There is nothing to admit." Zuko is getting frustrated. He temporarily considers burning down the barricade but the notion of burning down this room and maybe the palace if he wasn't careful enough doesn't sit well with him. And he's sure his council members would find some way to strip him of the title of Fire Lord should he be so stupid as to destroy his own home.

"And you're lying," Toph states dryly.

"Toph," he warns.

"Sparky," she returns. "Look. This can go one of two ways. You tell me, or I force you to tell me."

"Aren't you already doing that?" he jokes weakly. Toph stares blankly at him.

He sighs resignedly. "Again, for the last time, Katara and I—"

"That is a blatant lie and you know it," she interrupts coolly. She shifts her weight and stomps her feet, shooting out two strips of earth that wind around Zuko, dragging him down and pinning him to the ground.

Zuko struggles against his constraints, giving up when Toph merely tightens its hold.

"Since you seem so adamant on denying, let me make it so you can't."

Zuko listens in uncomfortable silence as Toph rattles off her list of reasons why he loves Katara, shrinking back into his restraints with awkward embarrassment.

"—and the look on your face whenever she steps within ten feet of you is priceless."

Zuko's about to refute Toph's logic, stopping himself as her words sink in. "You can't see," he comments wryly.

Toph smirks. "Nice to find someone who doesn't fall for my blind jokes left and right."

Zuko chuckles lightly but sobers up rather quickly. He tests his restraints again, feeling no give whatsoever. Sighing and heating up his body, Zuko melts away the binds. He stands and rubs at raw wrists, taking only a couple steps towards the door before having two more ropes of earth wrap around him.

"Don't even think about it." Toph snaps, dragging Zuko unceremoniously across the floor to the wall furthest from the door.

Zuko sighs resignedly. "You seem to already know how I feel. There isn't any need for me to voice it."

She waves a hand dismissively. "Knowing isn't the same as confirming."

Zuko smiles wryly at her logic. "What is there to confirm?"

Toph's getting annoyed and she shows this with a flick of her wrists, bringing Zuko forward so that she can grab onto the collar of his tunic and brings her face in dangerously close to his. She snarls, "Are you saying you want Twinkletoes to steal Sweetness away?"

Zuko struggles against her grip, protesting weakly, "He's not really stealing if she's already his."

She scoffs, backing away from him to throw her hands up dramatically into the air. "That's your problem!"

"What?"

"You believe that Sweetness belongs to Twinkletoes, which is why you never made any move," Toph growls, jabbing a finger at him.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asks meekly.

"For one thing, get your ass into gear and actually start acting like you want her."

"I don't—" Zuko squawks indignantly.

Toph pins Zuko with a straight face, daring him to finish that sentence. He falls silent under her gaze and for a second Toph thinks he's actually going to be smart and admit he likes Katara. She moves to release his restraints, pausing as he whispers, "But he's the avatar."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" she snaps.

"You want me to compete against the avatar?"

Toph jabs her fingers once again at Zuko, this time poking him on the nose. "Listen Sparky, you have more of a chance with Sweetness than Twinkletoes does, okay? So go do something about it."

Hearing no sound of protest from Zuko, Toph finally releases his restraints and gets rid of the barricade, ambling down the hall to find Aang for a quick spar, leaving Zuko alone to think things through.

-.-

So maybe she didn't get an actual confession out of Zuko. Minor detail. It can be overlooked.

It's all in the subtext anyways.

Toph just hopes that Zuko actually listened to her and isn't living in denial anymore. Because, quite frankly, it'd make things a hell of a lot better. And easier.

-.-

Toph enlists Suki's help with Katara.

Suki decides the quickest and easiest way to get Katara alone is to schedule some girl time. And that's exactly what they do, much to Toph's chagrin.

-.-

"So what's going on between you and Aang?"

Katara pauses in braiding Toph's hair, glancing over her shoulder to stare at the lounging Suki. She returns the gaze evenly.

"…Nothing."

"Really?" she asks, skepticism laced in her voice.

"Yeah." Katara returns her attention to Toph's hair. Toph scoffs, feeling Katara's heart quicken, nervousness and hesitation rolling off her body in waves.

"From what I'm seeing, Sweetness, it's not nothing."

"No really!" Katara hurries to deny, eliciting a squawk of pain from Toph when she tugs a tad too harshly on her hair. She murmurs a quick apology. "Everything between Aang and I is perfectly fine."

Suki hums absentmindedly. "Alright. By the way, did you see Zuko?"

Katara casts Suki a perplexed frown. "I always see Zuko."

"I meant when he walked out of the baths today with only his pants on."

A smirk pulls at Toph's lips as she feels Katara heart rate suddenly spikes and she starts spluttering. She throws in her own two cents. "Yeah, Sweetness, that body of his is just so fine, isn't it?"

"I don't know what—" Katara denies, pausing as Toph's words sink in. "You can't even see, Toph."

Toph scoffs. "I don't need to see to know that Honey swoons over Sparky."

"What can I say? I may be engaged, but he does have a rather nice body that I can most certainly appreciate."

"I suppose he isn't too horrible looking," Katara hesitantly acquiesces.

"And you certainly don't want to jump him every chance you get," Toph drawls. She yelps as Katara purposely gives a rather harsh tug to her hair. "What gives, Sweetness?"

Crossly, Katara glares at Toph. "I do not. I have Aang."

"Lying," Toph sings, a smirk gracing her face. "Face it, Sweetness. You have the hots for Sparky. Not that I blame you. I mean, have you seen his ass?"

"He does have a rather nice butt—Toph!"

Cackling, Toph makes to wipe at an invisible tear. Feeling her face heat up, Katara huffs, giving Toph's braid one last firm tug.

"Are you trying to rip off my hair?" she grumbles, moving away from Katara, shuffling over to plop onto the bed next to Suki.

"Yes."

Toph grumbles some more, leaning over and punching Katara on the arm. Sighing, Suki reaches over and pulls Toph back before the girl can do any more damage.

"Can we get back to Zuko and his delicious body?"

"Suki, you're engaged. To my brother."

Suki shrugged helplessly. "What can I do? I love Sokka, but Zuko has the body of a god."

Begrudgingly, Katara admits as she settles herself in front of Suki, "I suppose so."

"Sweetness, do you ever listen to yourself?"

"What?"

Toph merely pins Katara—at least, she hopes she's looking in the right direction—with a straight face. "I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

Suki giggles as she sections off Katara's hair. "What Toph is saying is that you spend so much time denying that Zuko is hot, and yet you keep agreeing with us whenever we mention it. And when you realize you do, you react, shall we say, a bit passionately."

"I do not!" she replies heatedly, crossing her arms huffily under her chest.

"You're doing it again," Toph croons rather smugly.

Katara huffs. "I am not."

-.-

So maybe Katara and Zuko both are a lot more stubborn than Toph originally gave them credit for.

But this is a challenge Toph is excited to embark upon. After all, "giving up" just isn't part of a Bei Fong's vocabulary, especially not Toph's.

She just silently curses the two of them as she spends the next few days reworking her plan.

-.-

Toph gets Ty Lee to take Katara out under the pretense of "buying something nice to wear just in case there's someone you might want to seduce". While that is happening, Toph slyly puts it into Sokka's head that Zuko was looking for a spar with him.

With the two successfully distracted, she and Suki set out to implement "Part One" of the plan.

-.-

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Toph stares incredulously at Suki and waves a hand dismissively. "Of course."

"Not that I don't trust you," Suki adds, pausing as she tries to sort through her thoughts. "But have you actually thought this through?"

Toph answers without hesitation. "No."

"Toph!"

"Winging it is the best weapon against Sparky and Sweetness because I do the things they least expect."

"Actually, "Suki points out, "because it's you, we've all learned to expect the unexpected."

"Shh!" Toph hisses, shoving at Suki. "Sweetness is back."

-.-

"I don't know," Katara begins hesitantly, holding up the semi-transparent garment Ty Lee had coerced her into purchasing.

"Don't worry about it!" she chirps happily, pushing Katara into the bathroom. "Just put it on!"

Katara stares in mild shock as the door swings closed behind her, fingers holding loosely onto the clothes. Steeling her resolve, Katara sets the things in her hands down and pulls at her own clothes. After all, it's not like anyone other than Ty Lee is going to see her.

She steps out of the bathroom a moment later, a robe wrapped tightly around her body. Forget letting Ty Lee see her, _no one_ is going to see her in this. Ever.

Ty Lee purses her lips into a pout, bouncing over, and tugs lightly at the collar of the robe, trying to open it so that she can get a good look at Katara.

"Let's see how you look."

"No really, it's fine," Katara protests. "I think I'm going to change back."

Katara turns around, ready to sprint back into the bathroom. Sharp pain lances through her body and the last thing she remembers is Ty Lee apologizing before her visions blacks out.

-.-

He's going to hurt Sokka the next time he sees the Water Tribe warrior.

Zuko grumbles darkly as he stalks into his chamber, heading straight for his bathroom. Pulling at his topknot, he glares at the mirror very briefly, taking in his disheveled appearance.

Cursing Sokka, Zuko runs himself a hot bath ready to wash away all the dirt and grime he accumulated from the spar. Making sure the temperature was right, Zuko sighs as he lets the steaming water run over him, scrubbing furiously at his body.

He spends just a bit more time than usual to make sure he got all the dirt off. Releasing a deep breath, he steps out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his hips.

Striding back into his room, Zuko heads straight for his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of pants and tunic. Just as he's tugging on his tunic, his ears catch faint rustling coming from his bed.

Falling into a defensive stance, Zuko turns, facing the bed as the figure stirs again and slowly rises.

"Katara?"

Katara groans, rubbing soothing circles at her aching neck, trying to take in her surroundings despite her pounding head. "Where am I?"

"In my room."

"Zuko?" she questions, eyes slowly focusing.

"Yeah," Zuko responds hesitantly, slowly falling out of his stance. "Er…hi?"

"What am I doing in your room?"

Zuko shrugs helplessly. "I don't have a clue."

Something silky rubs against Katara's thigh as she shifts to crawl off of Zuko's admittedly comfortable bed and she turns to look, eyes widening as she take in her full appearance. Shrieking, she flings herself back onto the bed, scrambling towards the wall.

"What am I wearing?"

It seems that Zuko also took in her appearance the same time she did because he had whirled around, face slowly heating and flushing red as he splutters an incoherent answer.

Her mind scrambles around trying to remember anything about how she got into such an outfit. Ty Lee's face flashes for a moment and realization slowly dawns on Katara. "Ty Lee."

Hearing the acrobat's name, Zuko whips his head back to stare bewilderedly at Katara. He flushes again momentarily, shaking his head to clear his mind and regain his composure. "What does this have to do with Ty Lee?"

Katara rubs the bridge of her nose wearily as she finally slides off Zuko's bed, gratefully accepting the robe he held out to her. "She had me try on this outfit and before I could change out of it, I blacked out."

"But Ty Lee isn't the kind of person to do this."

Katara shakes her head. "Maybe not on her own. But she might if there was someone behind it. I can bet that this has Toph written all over it."

His brain is a little slow and it takes him a while to understand what Toph has to do with anything. Slowly but surely, it dawns on him.

"That little," he mutters darkly to himself as he stalks over to his door, the tails of his untied tunic fluttering behind him, angry flames licking at his heels. He reaches for the door handle and pulls harshly on it. It doesn't swing open as he had hoped.

Katara follows swiftly and starts pounding away at the door.

"Toph! Let me out this minute!"

Toph's cackling can be heard through the door. "Not till you two sort things out!"

The two exchange exasperated looks and the pounding resumes stronger than before.

"Toph, quit playing around!" Katara yells.

Toph merely cackles again. "Not playing, Sweetness. I'm not letting you guys out until I can feel the vibrations that tell me you two are getting it on like rabbiroos!"

"Toph!" Katara shrieks in horror. Zuko flushes in mortification and maybe something else.

Katara angrily whips out two strands of water from a nearby plant, turning them instantly into ice, and flings them at the door. A large pillar pops up from the ground just in time for the ice to embed itself in it.

"I wouldn't do that, Sweetness," Toph sings smugly. "Not unless you want to have to repair the damages."

"I could say the same for you, Toph," Zuko grounds out.

Toph snorts. "Not a problem."

Katara lets out a strangled scream, stomping her foot dramatically. "Let me out!"

Manic laughter greets her ears. She lets out another strangled cry and lets her head fall forward to knock against the wall.

"Tell you what, Sweetness. Kiss Sparky a good one and you'll be free."

Katara's head shoots up and she glares at the wall. Zuko splutters incoherently behind her.

Rolling up the sleeves of the robe, she moves into her waterbending stance, a disc of water already swirling in her hands. She snarls viciously, "Toph, I will kill you."

The ground beneath them rumbles dangerously and in a moment of panic, Zuko tackles her, sending the two of them sprawling on the floor just as a pillar shoots out from the floor where Katara previously stood. The two of them roll a ways away, Katara hissing at the stab of pain shooting from her hip.

"Toph!" Zuko barks, admonishment lacing his voice. Remembering that he was laying atop Katara, he hastily scrambles up.

"We can always fake it," he offers uncertainly as she accepts his proffered hand.

"No faking," Toph croons from the other side of the door.

The two stare incredulously at the door. Zuko shakes his head resignedly as Katara bemoans her fate.

Leaning forward, Zuko swiftly plants his lips onto Katara's, pulling back not a second later and stalks purposefully back to the door, fighting down the blush threatening to surface, leaving her standing there in shock.

"Will you let us out now?"

Toph grumbles something under her breath. The ground underneath them rumbles and the pillars disappear as well as what Zuko assumes to be a barricade. As soon as the rumbling stops, the door swings open and Toph's head pokes in, blind eyes glaring at them.

"You're free only because I find you two pathetic."

-.-

Toph admits that locking the two of them up with Katara dressed all sexily—hopefully. One can never know when blind—wasn't one of her best plans. Much too cliché to ever work.

So she sets about executing "Part Two" of the "Grand Master Plan of Getting Sweetness and Sparky Together".

But first, she needs Sokka to retrieve a couple dozen skins full of cactus juice.

-.-

"—maybe it thinks we're food! Oh Grand Savior Momo, we are not food!"

Toph grumbles darkly, dragging along an inebriated Zuko down the halls while Sokka and Suki deal with an intoxicated Katara.

"Poof! All gone!" Katara giggles, staggering out of Suki's grasp and nearly crashing into the wall had Sokka not jerked her back in time. "Look at what I can do!"

"Toph," Suki asks breathlessly, "was giving them cactus juice really a good idea?"

Toph quickly creates a box of earth around Zuko to keep him from moving. "I didn't think they'd get this loopy."

"Why would you even give them cactus juice?" Sokka wails pathetically. "You know what it did to me!"

"To speed things along. "

Toph creates another crate of earth, this time around Katara. With a stomp of her foot and a thrust of her hands, the two boxes shoot off for the royal bedroom. The three of them follow after.

They arrive to find that Katara and Zuko have somehow managed to slither their way out of their respective boxes. Zuko's bowing repeatedly at the window, chanting something along the lines of "Fire Lord is not food" while Katara's slinking around in circles on the ground, occasionally jumping up and yelling "Poof!"

Sokka whimpers at the sight and covers his eyes, and Suki's, and Toph just rolls her eyes and with another stomp of her foot, dumps the two of them unceremoniously onto the bed.

"At least this is great blackmail material."

-.-

Pain.

It's the second time this week that Katara finds herself waking up with a splitting headache. She rolls over, burrowing her head deeper into the pillow to try and reduce the pounding her headache is inducing.

The rustle of the blankest penetrates through her hazy, pain-laden head. She doesn't think much of it and goes back to wallowing in her misery. They shift again and this time, it's accompanied by a very masculine groan of pain.

She whips around, forgetting that she's dangling precariously on the edge of the bed and tumbles out in an ungraceful heap.

Zuko props himself up groggily onto his elbows and peers down at a flustered Katara. "Katara?"

"I…er…don't suppose this is my room," she murmurs hesitantly, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"Is it?"

Shuffling awkwardly to her feet, Katara maneuvers her way back to the bed. Zuko has thrown himself back onto his mattress, his arm thrown over his eyes, brows furrowed at the throbbing pain coursing through his head.

"Not unless my room suddenly doubled in size," she jokes weakly. Zuko merely groans.

Wearily, Katara bends water from a nearby vase and encases her hand within the cool liquid. Nudging his arm gently, she brings her water-coated hand to rub soothing circle along his forehead. He murmurs his thanks, sinking deeper into his mattress.

"What on earth could have caused such a headache?" she mused out loud.

"I don't want to know," he groans.

Katara sighs, making one last pass over his forehead. She then turns her attention to herself, healing her own pounding head. Zuko gives one last pain induced groan and pushes himself back up into a sitting position.

The door flies open and the resounding bang from the door hitting the wall pierces through their head. Toph's standing in the doorway, hands perched arrogantly on her hips.

"Judging by the lack of resolved sexual tension, you two have yet to fuck."

Katara's too burdened by her headache to even bother reprimanding Toph's language.

Toph give a long, deep-suffering sigh. "Guess it's back to the drawing board.

-.-

Okay. Cactus juice was a no go.

That doesn't exactly leave Toph with much else she can use. But never fear, Toph is a master of improvisation. Now the question is, what to do next?

-.-

"I don't know Toph."

Toph scoffs, waving a hand dismissively at Suki's concerns. "What're you so worried about? Nothing's going to happen."

Suki gives one long-suffering sigh at Toph's laidback attitude and response. "Yeah. Like the past few attempts."

Toph scoffs again. "Minor setback."

"Right," Suki drawls. Toph gives the older girl a shove. "But will a four way elemental battle really get those two to reveal their feelings?"

Toph sends Suki an incredulous look. "Who said anything about this battle being part of the 'Grand Master Plan of Getting Sweetness and Sparky Together'?"

"But you just…oh never mind."

-.-

"Toph!"

Sokka struggles against the earth shackles, yelping as Katara accidentally hits him square in the face with a blast of water.

"What are you doing getting in the way, Snoozles?"

Sokka shrieks indignantly, finally managing to pull his legs free. "You guys keep aiming for me!"

Suki chuckles from the sidelines. "Sokka, sweetie, I'm pretty sure you're just unlucky."

Sokka growls, wringing water out of his hair, jumping nearly a foot into air when his shirttail caught on fire. Hopping from foot to foot, he waves his arms around wildly, trying to douse to flames. "A little help here, Katara!"

A wall of water dumps itself onto Sokka. "Thanks."

Zuko leaps into the air, feet shooting out to direct a stream of fire at Katara and Aang. Katara blocks with a wall of ice, bringing it down in two halves and shooting two streams of water at Zuko. Aang propels himself into the air and whirls his staff around, dissipating the flames. With a giant sweep of his staff, Aang sends a huge gust of wind, pushing Zuko, Katara and Toph back.

Planting her feet firmly into the ground, Toph brings up a rock wall to block and sends it careening towards Aang. Twisting her body around, she brings up another two walls, one behind Katara and another behind Zuko. Slapping her hands together, the two slabs of rock slide across the ground, pushing Katara and Zuko together until they were practically smothering each other, earth winding around their bodies to keep them together.

The water Katara has swirling around falls to the ground and the heat in the air disappears, Toph releases her stance, smirking smugly at her handiwork.

Katara struggles against the binds, twisting this way and that, hands pushing against Zuko's chest trying to gain some kind of leverage. Zuko flushes, hands gripping as much as they could on her hips, stopping them from moving. Katara pauses, taking in Zuko and his body and flushes as well. Turning her head as much as she can, Katara pins Toph under her deadliest glare. "Toph!"

"You called?" she sings, ambling over to plop down next to Suki who's trying really hard to cover up her giggling.

"What is it with you and trapping me?"

Toph leans back leisurely, fingers lacing behind her head. "Whatever do you mean?"

Katara narrows her eyes, struggling even harder now, ignoring Zuko's growing protests to her fidgeting. "This stopped being funny years ago!"

"Maybe to you," Toph quips back easily.

"Toph?" Toph turns her blind eyes to a hesitant Aang. "Maybe you should, you know, let them go?"

Sokka nods his head fervently. "Yeah. I've never seen Zuko that red before."

Toph sighs but makes no move to release her two captives. Katara's struggling even harder now and manages to free one of her arms. With a sweep of her free arm, the water that she dropped earlier goes swirling around her hand, slicing through the earthen cage. The two of them drop the few inches back to their feet and scramble as far away from each other as possible.

Toph and Suki collectively sigh. "It was worth a try."

-.-

So maybe in all honesty, the battle wasn't really a part of the "Grand Master Plan". It was more for her own amusement.

But, Toph did get something good out of it. She got well-needed bending practice.

Oh. And Katara and Zuko are finally embracing their feeling for each other. And it was starting to show. So one more push and they just might fall over the edge. That was a plus.

-.-

"What did you call us out here for?"

Toph makes sure everyone sans Aang has gathered in the newly fixed palace garden. Thrusting her arms skyward, she shoots herself, Katara and Suki up onto the roofs. Katara shrieks, landing horribly and teetering dangerously before finding her balance. She whirls around angrily to face Toph.

"You could have warned me."

"No time to talk."

With that, Toph shoves the other two girls off the roof. Katara stares incredulously the moment she's pushed, only for horror to take over and a scream rips itself from her throat.

"Katara!"

"Suki!"

Zuko and Sokka both lunge forward, eyes trained on the flying women. Suki's warrior instinct kicks in immediately as she twists her body around in midair, tucking her body into a little ball. Katara's instincts don't kick in quite as fast as Suki's and by the time she's even thought about turning herself, it's too late.

Zuko and Sokka make one last lunge forward, arms outstretched. Katara lands soundly into Zuko's outstretched arms and Suki lands perfectly on her own feet.

"Are you okay?"

Katara nods numbly and Zuko lets out a sigh of relief. Suki glances down at her sprawled fiancée, laughing sheepishly.

"Did you want to catch me?" she asks. Sokka just grunts.

Zuko turns his attention back to Toph who's still perched on the roof. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Were you trying to kill me?" Katara hisses.

Toph shrugs, plopping herself down onto the beam, chin perched on her fist as she stare smugly down at them. "What? Sparky caught you, didn't he?"

"What if I didn't?"

"She's a healer. She can heal herself," Toph rebukes.

"Not if I die!" Katara shrieks.

Toph scoffs, picking at her ear with her finger. "You won't die from this height."

"You never know!"

Toph grumbles and stands up, hips cocking to side, hands resting on them. "Look. Sweetness, you didn't die and Sparky, you caught her."

"But I still could have," Katara mutters.

Zuko just sighs again, rocking back so that he's settled comfortably on the ground with Katara snuggled safely between his legs, hugging Katara closer and tighter to him. He murmurs repeatedly into her hair, "You're okay. You're okay."

Katara blinks stupidly at Zuko. Reaching up, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, cradling his head in the crook of her neck. She doesn't say anything.

Sokka gags at the sweetness of it all.

-.-

So maybe when Toph says a little push, she literally means a little _push_. Off the palace roof.

But hey, if that's what it took, then she'll do it.

And besides, ever since Toph pushed Katara off the roof, she and Zuko have been practically inseparable. Zuko barely lets Katara out of his sight, especially where Toph is concerned. Katara doesn't seem to mind it. So Toph supposes this mean that they're, you know, together. In some warped sense that only they understand.

Well. All in a day's work.

Now on to "Plan: Royal Fire Babies".


End file.
